Tentación nocturna
by bubbleblack
Summary: Todo se había vuelto obscuridad desde aquel día. El vació en su pecho, las terribles pesadillas que la perseguían por la noche, la sangre derramada por aquel lugar, la bizarra escena que había visto… Todo había sido real. Un gruñido. Un grito. Sangre.
1. Primera Noche

Dije que subiría este cap el domingo de la semana pasada pero el maldito documento se perdio y pues… Fue una lata para encontrarlo :v

Agradecimientos especiales a esas chicas que ya saben quienes son por apoyarme en este fic (?) Y en especial a YAMI KUROSHIN por enviciarme en una linda historia en la cual apenas voy en el cap 5 … Gracias a ti Yami no podre dormir… Te culpo de mi futuro insomnio (?) Te dije que escribiría tu nombre en mayúsculas :v xD

**Advertencias: Muerte de uno o varios personajes, Ooc en los personajes (aunque procurare mantenerlos, aunque dudo que pueda), Lenguaje anti sonante, temas sensibles, violencia (en un futuro) y amm… Cuando se me ocurran mas lo pongo…**

**Los personajes de Kuroko No Basket no me pertenecen al igual que los oc que aparecerán en futuros caps.**

* * *

><p>Todo se había vuelto obscuridad desde aquel día. El vacio en su pecho, las terribles pesadillas que la perseguían por la noche, la sangre derramada por aquel lugar, la bizarra escena que había visto… Todo había sido real.<p>

Un gruñido.

Un grito.

Sangre.

Esos ojos la miraban con diversión, como si disfrutara del sufrimiento de aquellas personas a quienes mataba. Él se movía salvaje pero aun así de manera elegante entre aquellos cuerpos sin vida. Se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, se asusto pero aun así no corrió.

Una risilla divertida.

Lagrimas.

Más sangre.

Cuando sintió esos suaves dedos sobre la piel de sus mejillas extrañamente se relajo y soltó un suspiro, sus ojos se entrecerraron y los de él se cerraron por completo, rodeo el pequeño cuerpo femenino con sus brazos y sonrió con malicia mientras veía la sangre de los ahora enemigos caídos.

-o-o-o-o-

La molesta luz se infiltro por una de las aberturas de aquellas cortinas que había jurado cerro bien para que cosas como esas no sucedieran se levanto de la cama con cierta pesadez, tomo su celular de la mesita de noche que estaba al lado, aun era temprano pero aun así tenia que irse temprano para la Universidad si no de nuevo cargaría con la furia de Riko, su compañera de clases.

Tomo ropa de su armario y se dirigió al baño a darse una buena y relajante ducha, al terminar se puso lo que había escogido, unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa de manga larga y una sudadera, seco su cabello con la toalla y después con el secador. Al terminar se dirigió a su tocador donde había un enorme espejo, miro su reflejo. Sus grandes ojos celestes, su largo cabello negro que llegaba por debajo de su cintura total mente lacio, su piel pálida, bajo sus ojos ojeras causadas por horribles pesadillas. Realmente no le importaba muchos su apariencia, muchos le alagaban por su belleza incluso cuando no se maquillaba, soltó un suspiro y solo puso brillo labial en los labios, dejo el cabello suelto sabiendo que a ellos les gustaría verlo así, bajo las escaleras sin prisas, se dirigió a la cocina y solo saco un vaso de jugo que había dejado guardado el día anterior, hoy no tenia ganas de desayunar, de hecho nunca lo hacia en esa fecha. 10 de Septiembre. No le apetecía hacerlo. No quería hacerlo. Tomo su bolsa y salió de la casa.

-Me voy.- Susurro sabiendo que nadie le diría un "Ve con cuidado" o "Regresa pronto", siempre lo hacia.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina se encontró con aquel apuesto joven recargado contra un poste de luz, su cara lucia realmente seria, sus bellos ojos azules la miraron por unos segundos.

-¿Me acompañaras hoy de nuevo?- Pregunto mientras lo pasaba, el solo la siguió poniéndose rápidamente a su lado.- Daiki ¿Sabes que en la universidad se rumora que salgo con menores?

-¿Eso que importa? ¿Acaso es una mentira?- Pregunto mirándola de reojo, ella soltó una risilla y paro de repente, el chico hizo lo mismo quedando a unos pasos de ella. Ella por su parte lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia su cuerpo en un rápido momento ya tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él con sus labios peligrosamente cerca, él puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y sin mas junto sus labios en un beso nada tranquilo. Era un beso bastante apasionado y salvaje, los que pasaban miraban algo avergonzados la escena mientras que las señoras murmuraban como "No tienen respeto". Se separaron por la falta de aire y ella sonrió con diversión.

-Me da igual lo que diga, solo no quiero que los chicos de tu edad anden confesándose a mi.- Respondió volviendo a alejarse del chico.

Aomine Daiki, piel morena, ojos azul algo oscuro al igual que su cabello que era un poco corto, 1.97. A los quince años de edad se había confesado a la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo, y esta lo había rechazado por que, al parecer, ese mismo día la rechazo la persona que le gustaba, sin embargo le propuso algo al moreno. Desde hace ya dos años que ambos se acostaban cuando querían o si tenían ganas, al moreno en realidad no le molestaba. Miro a la chica caminar lentamente y viendo hacia el cielo.

-¿Uh?-Aomine miro al cielo, estaba nublado y parecía que iba a llover. Miro de nuevo a la chica que parecía sumamente concentrada en el cielo ¿Qué acaso no estaba soleado hace apenas unos minutos atrás? Aomine pensó y solo pensó, que el cielo comprendía a la perfección el estado de ánimo de esa chica.- Hoy quiero que vayas a mi departamento.

-Desde que vives solo te has vuelto un completo creído, ni siquiera sabes cocinar.- Musito ella, por su parte Aomine soltó una risa divertida.

-Igual podemos ir a la tuya.- Ella volteo a verlo con la ceja alzada.

-¿No te habías conseguido una novia?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Es el tipo de chicas que quieren esperar "el momento especial", ya sabes.

-Que fastidio… - Murmuro para si misma.- Prefiero que sea en tu departamento, pero esta vez no podre quedarme toda la noche. Mañana tengo planeada una salida con Riko e Hyuuga

-¿Hyuuga Jumpei? ¿No salías con el antes?-Pregunto intrigado el moreno.

-Si, seguimos siendo amigos ¿Algún problema? Ya sabes que me molesta hablar de mis ex parejas y más contigo.

-Me sigo preguntando como fue que lograste entrar a la Universidad, pensé que empezarías a trabajar.- Murmuro Daiki con el ceño fruncido.

-Soy Kuroko Mei, inteligente por naturaleza, yo tendré una carrera, es una pena que tu seas un idiota ¿Al menos ya pensaste en tu futuro?- Dijo divertida ella tratando de no soltar una carcajada.- Por cierto… ¿No tienes clases?

-Si, solo que hoy me tomare el día libre, después de todo es fin de semana.- Aomine estiro sus brazos, para ese momento ya habían llegado a la estación.- Sobre mi futuro… No aun no pienso sobre ello.

-Ya vas a estar en tercero de preparatoria, deberías pensarlo ¿no? Ah! Me voy si llego tarde Riko me matara.- Mei empezó a correr mientras se despedía con la mano.

Aomine miro el cielo de nuevo, completamente oscuro, claramente hoy llevaría un paraguas. Sintió su celular vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo "Iré a la misma hora, espérame en el mismo lugar. Mei" Esa chica aunque parecía fuerte, sabia que con cualquier golpe mas ella se derrumbaría por completo, era por eso que el seguía con ella.

o-o-o-o-o

-¡Demasiado lenta!- Grito cierta castaña. Aida Riko era una chica de cabello corto y castaño, figura delgada, unos inteligentes ojos de color café, tenía un carácter fuerte al igual que una fuerza tremenda. Mei sabía que Riko era la única, que al parecer, podía soportar esa mala actitud suya.

-Lo siento es que me encontré con Dai…- Mei no pudo terminar su frase ya que Riko le había otorgado un buen golpe en la cabeza.- ¡E-eso era innecesario! ¡Riko, te odio!

-Bien pues yo también.- Riko camino molesta hacia la entrada de la Universidad, Mei se quedo molesta haciendo pucheros mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, corrió detrás de Riko y la abrazo.

-¡No te odio!- Grito fuertemente, Riko suspiro y se volteo y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo tampoco.

Mientras Hyuuga observaba la escena tan estúpida que acababa de presenciar. Las mujeres sin duda eran difíciles de comprender, o al menos para él.

Ya en el salón de clases Mei tomo su lugar habitual al lado de Riko, con quien apenas llego empezó una platica.

-Hoy iras ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Riko mirando fijamente a la pelinegra, esta asintió.- ¿Con Aomine-kun?

-Claro, siempre voy con él.- Contesto Mei empezando a garabatear en su libreta.

-No me gusta la relación de "Amigos de sexo" que tienen, y menos por que aun lo hacen aunque tengan pareja ¿Acaso no se sienten culpables?- Pregunto Riko con las cejas fruncidas, Mei soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-No.- Contesto secamente Mei, Riko sabia que a la pelinegra le molestaba hablar de ese tema, pero aun así no podía dejarlo pasar por alto, le preocupaba que la chica se aferrara a Aomine aun mas de lo que ya estaba, sabia que el moreno era parte importante en su vida.

-¿Sabes que estas deteniendo el vuelo de Aomine-kun?- Pregunto Riko viendo enfrente.

-Si.

-Al menos eres consiente de eso.

Mei sabia a la perfección lo que le hacia a Aomine, al principio pensó en cortar sus alas y mantenerlo a su lado, al fin de cuentas ella no era una buena persona, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que si el seguía a su lado podría salir lastimado, fue entonces cuando decidió solo mantenerlo en una jaula para después dejarlo volar.

Miro hacia la ventana del salón, estaba lloviendo ¿Por qué siempre llovía ese día?

o-o-o-o-o

Aomine esperaba tranquilamente recargado bajo un árbol mientras sostenía un paraguas y escuchaba música atreves de los audífonos, muchas de las universitarias le miraban con sonrojos en sus mejillas, pero el no prestaba mucha atención a ellas, su vista se fijo en la chica de cabellos negros que venia acompañada de una castaña ambas bajo el paraguas que parecía ser de la segunda.

-Mei!- Grito mientras levantaba la mano, Mei al verlo se despidió de Riko y corrió mientras se cubría con su bolsa de la lluvia, Aomine abrió el paraguas y camino hacia ella cubriéndola con el.- ¿Lista?

-Siempre.

El camino había sido de al menos treinta minutos en taxi y en silencio, ninguno tenia nada que decir, al menos no por el momento.

El cementerio era un lugar al que Mei no les gustaba mucho ir, nunca le gusto, pero iba cada año el mismo día a visitar a su familia y limpiar la tumba.

-Hola de nuevo, Madre, Padre y Tetsuya.- Murmuro la chica con una sonrisa triste.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waaa! Que les pareció el primer cap? Les gusto o no? Review o un tomate? Me gustan los tomates uwu

La verdad la idea me vino de repente y bueno no prometo actualizar seguido por que aparte de ser una floja trabajo y eso me come mucho TwT pero todo sea por conseguir lo que quiero *-*9 soy muy rara y este fic mas… Están advertidas (?)

Y si Mei es hermana de Kuroko.. Y si Tetsu esta muerto… Por el momento… Creo xD

Bueno este será un AU como ya se dieron cuenta, creo.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap que será cuando me de tiempo escribir :D

Se despide la autora que no actualizara seguido (?) Bubble Black o Ren Black…. Si cambiare mi Nick Name (?) xD


	2. Segunda Noche

Y he aquí el segundo cap! Uff con este si me esforcé más por que… No soy del tipo de autora que escribe tantas paginas TwT es demasiado para mi, mis caps siempre son de menos de dos mil palabras soy re floja

**Advertencias: Muerte de uno o varios personajes, Ooc en los personajes (aunque procurare mantenerlos, aunque dudo que pueda), Lenguaje anti sonante, temas sensibles, violencia (en un futuro) y amm… Cuando se me ocurran mas lo pongo…**

**Los personajes de Kuroko No Basket no me pertenecen al igual que los oc que aparecerán en futuros caps.**

10 de Semptiembre.

Kuroko Mei, a sus diecisiete años de edad, poseía una belleza y cuerpo impactantes que toda muchacha de esa edad desearía, su largo y algo ondulado cabello negro como la noche caía sobre sus hombros y espalda, sus grandes e inexpresivos ojos celestes era una gran atracción para algunos hombres de su edad e incluso mayores, su pálida piel que parecía de porcelana sin ninguna imperfección. Pero claro ella no era tan bella solo por que si.

-Cariño, aquí esta tu almuerzo .- Ah, su madre, esa mujer era su adoración, era tan bella e incluso mas que la misma Mei, su largo cabello en un tono bastante peculiar, celeste, estaba trenzado y caía sobre su hombro junto con algunos mechones sobre su rostro, sus bellos ojos celestes, a diferencia de Mei mucho mas expresivos, su radiante y amable sonrisa, la cual siempre la llenaba de tranquilidad, a pesar de estar en los treinta tantos años su madre era una mujer increíblemente joven y hermosa.

-Gracias ¿Y Tetsuya?-Pregunto Mei besando la mejilla de su madre.

-Estoy aquí.- Mei pego un brinco y se aferro a el brazo de su madre.- Eso es grosero.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí?- Pregunto Mei soltando un suspiro mientras llevaba su mano al pecho, su corazón palpitaba como loco.

-He estado aquí desde el principio, Nee-sama.- Kuroko Tetsuya, su hermano de tan solo quince años, pronto dieciseises, a pesar de su llamativo color de cabello era invisible para los demás, no destacaba para nada, del mismo modo que llegaba, desaparecía. Su cabello corto y celeste al igual que sus ojos, parecía una viva copia de su madre, solo que este no era tan expresivo y cabe de notar que no hablaba mucho, pero igual era de temer. Bastante calmado y amable.

-Ah, me pregunto cuando será que Tetsu-chan traiga a un amigo a casa.- Dijo su madre llevando una mano a su mejilla con una sonrisilla tonta, su hijo nunca había llevado ningún amigo a casa, pues siempre que iba con uno, Kuroko se perdía de la vista de este y para cuando se daba cuenta llegaba solo a casa.

-No pidas milagros.- Soltaron ambos hermanos, la mujer soltó un "Eh" y comenzó a parlotear sobre lo importante que eran los amigos. La puerta de aquel lugar se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos cortos y negros, ojos verdes. Su padre. Él no pasaba de los cuarenta, a decir verdad era un hombre bastante ordinario, claro fuera de su casa, su rostro casi la mayoría del tiempo parecía serio, pero en verdad era un tipo bastante sobre-protector con su "princesa" y su "Fantasmita", aunque claro al ser Mei una belleza de chica siempre se preocupaba de que le pasara algo a su niña, el en compañía de Tetsuya hacia lo posible por espantar a los pretendientes de ella.

-Bienvenido.- Dijeron los tres al uni-sonido, el hombre sonrió de forma cariñosa.

-Veo que ya van a la escuela.- Ambos menores asintieron.- Que les vaya bien y con cuidado.

-Nos vemos en la tarde.- Ambos se despidieron y salieron de la casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o

La preparatoria Seirin apenas había abierto sus puertas tres años atrás, Tetsuya apenas iba a cursar su primer año mientras que Mei el tercero.

-Oi, Tetsu.- El sonoro grito hizo a el peli-celeste sobresaltarse. A unos metros de él y su hermana se aproximaba su auto proclamado amigo, Aomike Daiki, dieciséis recién cumplidos años un joven bastante simpático y amistoso, algo tonto, resaltaba entre la multitud por su estatura y morena piel, además de su sonrisa estúpida. A Tetsuya no le caía mal, era un buen tipo después de todo, algo engreído, pero un buen tipo.

-Aomine-kun, no andes gritando de esa manera, molestas a las personas.- Dijo serio Tetsuya cuando el moreno estuvo a su lado.- Buenos días.

-Eh, me da igual de todas formas, buenas.- Aomike sonrió y despeino el cabello del chico.

-Eso es molesto, Aomine-kun.- Murmuraba el peli-celeste, Aomine no le dio importancia y siguió haciéndolo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Es mejor que pares o Tetuya podría… -Demasiado tarde, Tetsuya le había otorgado un codazo en el estomago a el moreno que ahora yacía de rodillas en el suelo agarrándose el abdomen.

-Tetsu maldito… Me las pagaras.- Murmuraba el moreno mientras se levantaba.

-No lo creo, mira estas armas por favor.- Tetsuya mostro sus brazos, Mei miro impresionada a su hermano.

-¡Ahí no hay nada!- Gritaron Mei y Aomine a la vez, Aomine empezó una persecución con Tetsuya, Mei tomo el tiempo. Cinco minutos ¡Vaya! Tetsu había resistido un minuto mas que la vez pasada, vio a Aomine cargar a Tetsuya y empezar a girar con él mientras soltaba carcajadas, Mei veía a su hermano algo pálido, sin duda Tetsuya sacaría todo el desayuno sobre el hombro de Aomine.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mei acomodo sus ropas, y acomodo sus medias largas y negras, el hombre a su lado acomodo su corbata y paso una mano por su cabello. Mei se sentó en el escritorio con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hoy sensei estuvo genial ¿Paso algo bueno?- Pregunto cruzándose de piernas, aquel hombre no pasaba de los treinta, su cabello negro, ojos grises y atractivo rostro.

-Mei, esto no puede seguir así.- Dijo el hombre con rostro serio, Mei se levanto de su lugar y se acerco al hombre, paso una mano por el pecho de este.

-¿Sensei, por fin se animo a ir a un hotel y no hacerlo en el salón de clases?- Su voz sin duda resultaba bastante lujuriosa pero atractiva, el hombre quito las manos de la chica y se alejo unos pasos.

-Me reconcilie con mi prometida y me casare.- Soltó mirando a la menor con decisión, Mei puso una mueca y frunció sus delgadas cejas.- Ya me aburrí de esto, eres una hermosura pero amo a mi prometida, así que por favor ya no me busques ni nada. Solo tendremos una relación de profesor y alumna.

Dicho esto el hombre salió del salón de clases dejando en shock a Mei, cuando se recupero salió corriendo y alcanzo al hombre que apenas iba bajando las escaleras.

-¡Sensei, me gustas!- Grito con lágrimas en los ojos, el hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido para después sonreír amablemente.

-Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, adiós.

Mei se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar, le daba igual al fin de cuentas ya no quedaba nadie ahí. Saco su celular y marco a una de sus amigas.

-_¿¡Karaoke!? Es genial que ya puedas salir, pensé que te habías hecho una aburrida, Mei ¿Nos vernos directamente en el Karaoke?_

-Si, para allá voy.- Y Mei colgó, volvió a marcar.

-_Hola, Mei cariño ¿Paso algo?_- Pregunto su madre preocupada.

-No, solo iré al karaoke con unas amigas ¿Esta bien?- Después de escuchar un "Regresa temprano" de su madre colgó, tenia que desahogarse ¿Qué mejor que pasarla con sus amigas para hacerlo?

o-o-o-o-o

-Me gustas.- Dijo algo nervioso aquel moreno, Mei quien iba saliendo de la preparatoria rumbo a encontrarse con sus amigas se lo había topado en la salida, Aomine la miro con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, Mei soltó una risilla y se cubrió la boca.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.- Dijo aun con una sonrisa que solo hizo molestar un poco al moreno ¿Acaso no era suficiente para ella?- No me malinterpretes, eres guapo pero te veo solo como el amigo de mi lindo hermanito.

-Es así…- Aomine bufo molesto, Mei se acero y toco su hombro ligeramente.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Si gustas podemos ser amantes. No tendríamos ningún compromiso o algo por el estilo, solo nos usaríamos mutuamente.- Murmuro Mei con una sonrisa picara, Aomine abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Ahora no estoy dispuesta a tener una relación con alguien ¿Sabes? Me acaban de rechazar. Si no te gusta puedes olvidar lo que dije.

Mei empezó a caminar mientras se despedía levemente con la mano, Aomine apretó los puños ¿Qué pasaba con esa mujer para que le propusiera tal cosa? Mei sintió un fuerte agarre en su muñeca y el como la giraban bruscamente.

-Esta bien, acepto.- La voz decidida del moreno solo hizo sonreír a Mei ampliamente, en verdad le gustaban las personas fácil de manipular.- Pero me importara poco si tienes novio o no, si yo quiero hacerlo lo haremos y punto.

-De acuerdo, pero a mi también me dará igual si tienes novia.- Justo después de decir eso Mei se puso de puntillas y beso ligeramente los labios del moreno para después irse corriendo.

Ya decían que todas las rosas tenían espinas y claro Mei no era la excepción.

o-o-o-o-o

El karaoke no había sido tan entretenido como ella pensaba, de hecho a su parecer fue bastante ruidoso ¿Cuándo fue que dejo de entretenerle aquello? Recordaba que en su primer año de preparatoria siempre iba al karaoke con sus amigas y se divertía demasiado pero ahora… No lo hacia, siempre se preguntaba el por que.

Dio vuelta en una de las esquinas que estaba a uno metros de su casa, los arbustos que estaban cerca se movieron y de ellos salió una mancha negra, se asusto y pego un grito llevando su mano al pecho, vio a la "mancha" negra y observo que solo era un gatito, bastante extraño, su pelaje negro era brillante, poseía unos extraños ojos rosados, nunca había visto a un animal con ese olor de ojos, por alguna razón los ojos de aquel felino poseían inteligencia y la observaban fijamente, al igual que Mei, se mantuvieron la mirada hasta que la pelinegra observo el asicó del animal, sangre. Tal vez el felino había matado a un ratón o ave por ahí, el gato se hecho a correr cruzando la calle y trepando rápidamente uno de los muros de la otra calle.

La chica soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando hacia su casa, se sorprendió al ver las luces apagadas _Tal vez salieron_ pensó la pelinegra, camino unos metros mas y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Estaba abierta.

Entro en el lugar, estaba oscuro. El primer lugar en el que encendió las luces fue la sala. Oh, hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Tan pronto como observo aquella escena se fue de rodillas al suelo, totalmente en shock ¿Cómo había pasado aquello?

Su madre, su madre estaba tirada en medio de la sala, sus bellos y expresivos ojos celestes se encontraban opacados y sin vida, ya no mostraban aquel brillo. Sus mejillas que siempre estaban algo sonrojadas, ahora estaban pálidas, toda su piel estaba aun más pálida, el bello vestido blanco con encaje rosado estaba teñido de rojo. Todo el suelo bajo el cuerpo inerte de su madre estaba teñido de ese color, el líquido se esparcía sobre el suelo de madera.

Su padre quien estaba un metro mas haya de su madre su cabeza reposaba sobre uno de los sofás, su pecho estaba cubierto de sangre al igual que su espalda, como si lo hubiesen atravesado con algo, justo en el corazón. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su madre, ella también tenia sangre en el pecho justo donde esta el corazón, además de que pudo ver sangre en su cuello y muñeca.

Sintió sus rodillas húmedas, miro hacia abajo, la sangre de su madre la había alcanzado haciendo que se manchara, miro sus manos apoyadas en el suelo y también estaban teñidas con aquel liquido carmesí. Se levanto de golpe retrocediendo rápidamente hasta que tropezó con algo en el suelo, solo sintió como golpeo contra la pared y miro el objeto culpable de su caída. El bolso de Tetsuya, la reconoció gracias al colgante que ella le había regalado meses atrás, un fantasma. Miro a todos lado y se asusto aun más. Si el bolso de su hermano ya estaba ahí… ¿Dónde estaba Tetsuya? Se levanto de nuevo y subió las escaleras rápidamente dirigiéndose con grandiosa velocidad a la habitación de su hermano, nada. Abrió el armario, el baño personal e incluso busco debajo de la cama al menor, no lo encontró.

-¡T-TETSUYA!- Grito con voz temblorosa, busco en todas partes de la casa olvidando por completo los cuerpos de sus padres que yacían en la sala _Tal vez como vino se fue, si eso debe ser, él no puede estar… No lo hubieran notado…_

Salió de su casa temblorosa y con lágrimas en los ojos, unos vecinos que iban pasando por ahí la vieron cubierta de sangre de las rodillas y manos. Fue entonces cuando ella se desvaneció por completo cayendo al suelo.

o-o-o-o-o

-Han pasado ya dos días y ella no ha dicho nada aun, sigue murmurando el nombre de su hermano.- Dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y con algunas canas.

-Sobre eso señor, han encontrado el cuerpo de Kuroko Tetsuya.- Murmuro un hombre mas joven, el mayor asintió.

Mei había sido llevada a la casa de su abuela, justo después de haberse desmayado cuando despertó estaba en un hospital, y unos investigadores a su lado, hacían y seguían haciendo preguntas respecto a lo que había pasado, pero ella no sabia nada. Justo después de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, las cuales no respondió, los hombres salieron y ella pudo escuchar claramente:

"_Los cuerpos de los padres fueron encontrados sin corazón, la madre presento mas heridas que el padre, una en el cuello bastante profunda y otra en la muñeca pero esta no era tan profunda. El forense dice que primero cortaron el corazón, pero aun no logra explicar el como, no hay señales de que el causante haya usado algún arma filosa y tampoco hay indicios de que ellos se hayan tratado de defender.- Murmuro el hombre mas viejo.- ¿Ya saben algo sobre el hermano?_

_-No, por el momento el menor sigue desaparecido, aunque si mataron a sus padres de una forma tan cruel dudo que el chico siga con vida.- Contesto el más joven._

_-La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde."_

Y ahora estaba ahí en la sala oyendo aquello que según el joven investigador había dicho en voz baja, el hombre mayor asintió y miro directamente a Mei.

-Lo siento pero…

-No me lo diga, por favor.- Murmuro con la cabeza baja, la abuela que estaba al lado soltó unas lagrimas y abrazo a su nieta, consolándola. Pero ahora nada podía consolar a la pelinegra, su hermano era su única esperanza, y ahora estaba sola.- ¿Podría ver el cuerpo de mi hermano?

-¿Esta segura de eso, señorita?- Pregunto el hombre mayor, Mei asintió débilmente.

El camino para ver el cuerpo de su hermano había sido de al menos cuarenta minutos, estaba nerviosa y asustada.

-Por favor solo mire atreves de esta ventana de vidrio, el medico descubrirá el cuerpo, si no se siente bien dígalo y la sacaremos de aquí.- Le dijo el investigador mayor, Mei asintió. El mayor le dio una señal al hombre que estaba dentro de aquel cuarto, y este quito la sabana que cubría el cuerpo. Se cubrió la boca dejando escapar un gemido.

Ahí estaban sus inconfundibles cabellos celestes, su rostro. Su rostro, desde el nacimiento del cabello hasta la barbilla había una fea herida que dejaba casi ver dentro de la piel, como si hubiese sido rasgada, los médicos no se había tomado la molestia de coserla, las heridas y hematomas resaltaban en su pálida piel, al parecer el no había recibido el mismo destino que sus padres ya que su pecho estaba intacto.

-Él a diferencia de sus padres, creo que sufrió mas.- Declaro el hombre que la acompañaba.- Según el medico forense, su hermano tenia la pierna derecha, el brazo izquierdo rotos, todas las costillas rotas, rasgaron con algo su rostro, al parecer fue con algún gancho o algo por el estilo.

-¿Do-donde… Lo encontraron?- Pregunto Mei sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de su hermano.

-En las afueras de la ciudad.

-Fue una muerte dolorosa ¿Cierto?

-Lo fue.

Mei empezó a reírse a carcajadas y después se fue de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, de nuevo. Las carcajadas se convirtieron de gimoteos y sollozos, Tetsuya había sido su única esperanza, y ahora ya no estaba más.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ah, ya termine de limpiarla.- Murmuro Mei orgullosa de su trabajo, miro la tumba de su familia, la había limpiado totalmente, Aomine a su lado soltó un suspiro ¿Cómo se le ocurria limpiarla si apenas la lluvia se había calmado? Miro a Mei, tenia lodo en las manos y tenia algo de lodo en sus ropas, ella se había sujetado el cabello en una coleta alta.

-Estas toda sucia.- Murmuro el moreno, Mei lo miro por encima del hombro.

-Esta bien, ahora ¿Que debería contarles primero?- Mei ladeo la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.- ¡Ah! Tengo un nuevo profesor, Midorima Shintarou, es bastante joven y tiene un cabello bastante llamativo, algo serio pero en verdad enserio enseña muy bien, como prometí me estoy esforzando en ser una gran doctora. Me quiero conseguir una mascota ya que la casa se siente solitaria pero recuerdo que nunca he sido muy buena cuidando de ellas así que… Umm, Daiki sigue siendo tan idiota como siempre, lo siento Tetsuya pero no pude guiarlo por el camino de la inteligencia, parece estar bloqueado para él…

-¡Oye!- Se quejo el moreno, Mei soltó una risilla.

-¿Aomine-sempai?- Una amable y suave voz llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes, Aomine levanto la ceja incrédulo. Una chica estaba parada ahí viéndolos con un rostro serio, su pálida piel contrastaba con sus ojos y cabello negros, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, iba vestida con un vestido negro con listones azules, en la parte trasera de su largo cabello un listo del mismo color, unas zapatillas turquesa, sus lentes de armazón rojo aunque fueran de otro color quedaban perfectamente con ella. Una hermosura, cosa que golpeo a el orgullo de mujer de Mei que solo se limito a mirarla fijamente, pero después su mirada fue a dar al joven que la acompañaba, alto, cabello castaño oscuro que llegaba por debajo de la barbilla, unos atrayentes ojos azules y sobre estos unos lentes.

-¿Ojou-sama?- Aomine ladeo la cabeza observando a la pequeña chica, ella frunció las cejas y Mei se pregunto el porque Aomine la había llamado "Ojou-sama".

-Te he dicho que es Chernoye Raven, Aomine-sempai.- Aomine golpe su puño con la palma de su mano.

-Siempre lo olvido ya que no es importante.- Dijo quitado de la pena, la chica lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.- Estoy bromeando enana.

-Preferiría que tuviera un poco más de respeto hacia Raven-sama, Aomine-kun.- Dijo de manera fría pero amable a la vez el acompañante de la chica.

-¿Eh? Freund, tu siempre tan formal, no deberías sobre-protegerla tanto, si lo haces en el futuro será una inútil.- Aomine se encogió de hombros.

-Daiki, no digas esas cosas y discúlpate.- Le regaño Mei con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No importa Onee-sama*, ya estoy acostumbrada a los ataques verbales de Aomine-sempai así que no me afecta en lo absoluto.- Dijo de lo mas educada Raven, Mei asintió un poco dudosa.- Me presentare ya que…

-Ella es mi Kohai, Chernoye Raven.- Dijo Aomine apuntándola, para luego apuntar al joven que la acompañaba.- El es Kéldysh Freund, mi compañero, ambos son estudiantes de intercambio.

-Umm, Kuroko Mei, un gusto.- Mei se inclino un poco y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

-Y… ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Ojou-sama?- Pregunto Aomine colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Visita.- Se limito a contestar la joven, Aomine asintió y se hizo el incomodo silencio.- Nosotros ya íbamos de salida, tengan buena tarde y fue un placer conocerte, Kuroko-san. Con permiso.

Freund hizo una reverencia y camino detrás de Raven. Mei miro los largos cabellos de la chica mecerse con el viento, sin duda esa pequeña era hermosa y eso le molestaba pero su compañero no estaba nada mal.

-No pongas tus ojos sobre Freund.- Dijo secamente Aomine, Mei le miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Parece alguien interesante.

-Y aburrido.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Un día nuevo, como era costumbre Mei se levanto baño y vistió, esta vez con unos jeans rasgados, una blusa de tirantes y sobre esta una a cuadros de manga larga color rojo, sus converse negros, ato su cabello en una coleta de lado y salió de su casa, ya comería algo de camino a la universidad.

Al llegar al salón y sentarse en su lugar habitual junto a Riko, la cual ya estaba ahí, se dispuso a sacar su libreta y repasar sus apuntes, dentro de poco tendría un examen según su profesor Midorima. Escucho los molestos chillidos de sus compañeras cuando entraba el peli-verde, desde que el empezó a dar clases no había una que otra que se le quisiera ir encima, por que claro, el hombre era jodidamente apuesto.

-Buenos días.- Saludo con su habitual tono de voz serio un "buenos días, sensei" de parte de sus compañeros la hicieron mirar al frente, porque Midorima siempre llegaba apuntando algo en la pizarra y algunos cinco minutos después borraba todo, y ella como buena estudiante se negaba a perder esos valiosos apuntes. Pero esta vez fue diferente, Midorima se encontraba parado leyendo una hoja.

-Bueno, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, pasa.- Al instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hermoso chico de cabellos negros y ondulados, alto, piel algo pálida y ojos…- Preséntate a la clase.

-Akashi Maikel, por favor cuiden de mi.- Su voz era suave pero no por eso menos varonil, su rostro parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismo dioses, sus facciones eran suaves pero varoniles, labios delgados y finos, pestañas largas y debajo de estas unos hermosos ojos de color rosado… Serios e inteligentes.

Entonces, por alguna razón, volvieron aquellas imágenes que por dos años había tratado de suprimir de su mente.

Él la miro por unos segundos, pudo sentir su miedo y dolor. Una sonrisa de lado se asomo por sus labios.

.

.

.

.

He aquí la actualización! Dah siento que no me salió como quería corte muchas partes y pues al ultimo quedo así…

Como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Yami-san ya salió Raven, me encanta la pequeña, aunque no se si lo "personifique" bien (?) eso existe tan siquiera :v

Gracias por sus reviews me animan a actualizar… No tan seguido pero me animan xD

Creo que a partir de aquí aparecerán los oc´s ¿Qué les pareció Midorima-sensei? ewe Se que desearían un sensei así… agskegbs…

Tururururu Se que tal vez quedaron intrigadas, confundidas con Akashi Maikel y ¿Saben que? No diré nada muajajajacofcofjajjaja (?) Pero tal vez hay algunas que ya saben como es y eso por que es uno de mis bebos que decidi incluir así que… Atrás perras *Saca un cartel que dice "Maikel es mi bebé y no lo entregare" (?)

No me presten mucha atención, hoy amaneci algo loca ._.

Ahora yo pido actualización! Mik-ne! Yami-san! Etto… Sasha-chan! *Les lanza panes**Baila caramelldansen**Huye*

BubbleBlack (Ren Kiryuu… Próximamente (?)


	3. Tercera Noche

nYey! Actualizo solo porque Mik-ne lo pidió (?) Okno :v En este cap aparecerán un par de ocs, creo… Las que no me lo han mandado deberían ponerse las pilas por que si no quedaran fuera… No es que sea mala pero quiero meterlas a todas…

**Advertencias: Muerte de uno o varios personajes, Ooc en los personajes (aunque procurare mantenerlos, aunque dudo que pueda), Lenguaje anti sonante, temas sensibles, violencia (en un futuro), Yaoi (relación chicoxchico Seh, Yaoi ewe(?) y amm… Cuando se me ocurran mas lo pongo…**

**Los personajes de Kuroko No Basket no me pertenecen al igual que los oc que aparecerán en este y en futuros caps.**

Nota: Como se supone que en el fic los personajes hablan japonés, las letras que estén así: _"Hola" _ serán las líneas que estén en español, por que hay un personaje que es mexicano en el fic… Y pues solo eso xD Y también necesitare ayuda en mi ingles porque soy un asco, el ingles me evade por eso le pediré ayuda a mi siempre confiable Nee-san, Mik-ne si leíste esto te jodere aun mas :D

.

.

Todo el día se había sentido mal, psicológicamente hablando, los recuerdo la acecharon en todo momento. Se sentía asustada y preocupada, Riko le había preguntado que era lo que le pasaba y ella solo se limito a insultarla como normalmente lo hacia diciéndole "plana" y eso la castaña lo tomo como un signo de que la pelinegra estaba bien.

Mei ese día no había hablado mucho y menos con la presencia de su nuevo compañero de clase, pues al extraño chico le había tocado sentarse al lado de ella, y sinceramente Mei notaba cierta aura extraña en el joven.

-Mei ¿Iras directo a tu casa?- Pregunto Riko mirando a Mei de reojo, para estos momentos iban saliendo de la Universidad.

-Si, no tengo muchos ánimos de salir hoy, Midorima-sensei dejo mucha tarea.- La pelinegra suspiro derrotada, y Riko asintió. Midorima-sensei podría ser guapo pero era un jodido maniaco de la tarea.

o-o-o-o-o

Midorima llego a su casa desabrochándose la corbata y dejando su maletín en una mesita que estaba justo a un lado de la entrada, vio las escaleras que estaban a más o menos dos metros de él, conto los segundos. Uno, dos, tres… Justo en ese momento una chica pelinegra de cabello bastante largo y desordenado, ya que este caí en bucles sobre sus hombros hasta casi llegar a su trasero, su piel en un tono un poco moreno, poseía unas largas pestañas que escondían unos ojos negros y con un brillo especial, un delgado cuerpo y finas facciones, unos labios carnosos sin llegar a exagerar.

-He vuelto, Victoria.- Dijo Midorima caminando hacia las escaleras, cuando la chica estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se lanzo a abrazar a el peli-verde.

-Bienvenido, Shintarou.- Su acento delataba que ella no era de ese país, Midorima correspondió al abrazo, olfateo el cabello de la chica y después beso levemente entre el hueco del hombro y cuello.- ¿Paso algo?

-El "familiar" de un conocido entro hoy en la Universidad.- Informo Mirodima separándose de la pelinegra.

-¿Eso es malo?- Victoria ladeo la cabeza, Midorima no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, el cabello de la chica había cubierto casi medio rostro de esta.

-Al menos deberías cepillar tu cabello después de levantarte ¿Te desperté?- Midorima acaricio la mejilla de la chica y este cerro los ojos al sentir el tacto.

-Si, aun no me acostumbro al cambio.- Abrió sus ojos e hizo un puchero.- _No entiendo mucho de lo que dicen los sirvientes, pero realmente me estoy esforzando en mi japonés ¡Te juro que pronto tendré una perfecta charla japonesa contigo!_

-_Se que estas dando tu mejor esfuerzo, pero no te exijas mucho.-_ Ella se sorprendía del como Midorima lograba controlar perfectamente los idiomas, luego recordó el porque los dominaba.

-_Quiero aprender un montón como tu, es una lastima que…_

_-Calla ¿Qué hay de cenar?- _Victoria sonrió levemente, definitivamente Midorima odiaba hablar de ese tema.

-¿No esperamos a Kazunari?- Pregunto Victoria dirigiéndose al comedor, Midorima negó.

-Esta haciendo un trabajo con algunos compañeros.- Victoria asintió pensativa.

El resto de la cena hablaron de lo que habían hecho en el día, Victoria escuchaba emocionada todo lo que le contaba el peliverde.

Debido a una enfermedad que asechaba a Victoria esta no salía mucho pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa con la compañía de sirvientes y enfermeras, que por orden de Midorima, cuidaba cada hora del día de ella. Victoria aseguraba que se sentía bien e incluso sonreía cuando Midorima y Takao estaban en casa pero… Era una historia diferente cuando no lo estaban, se sentía agitada, tenia ataques de tos cada vez mas frecuentes, en los cuales la sangre salía por su boca, definitivamente el cáncer pulmonar acababa con su vida poco a poco.

-¡Estoy en casa!.- El sonoro grito de aquel chico de cabellos negros hizo que Victoria se levantara del sofá en cual ahora se encontraba sentada con el peliverde leyendo un libro, se dirigió a la entrada encontrándose con el chico de cabellos negros con una chica.- ¡Vicky-chan! ¿Estas bien? Se sincera por que si no me daré cuenta.

-Umm, estoy bien Kazunari.- Victoria sonrió amablemente y dirigió su vista a la chica, esta solo se inclino un poco y abrió la boca para presentarse pero fue interrumpida por el pelinegro, que cuando vio a Midorima aparecer y posicionarse al lado de Vicky, los presento.

-Ah, él es Midorima Shintarou, mi tutor y ella es su esposa Midorima Victoria. Ellas es Sawatari Miaka, mi compañera.

-Un gusto.- La joven hizo una reverencia y los otros dos la imitaron. Miro al par de esposos ¿No eran muy jóvenes?

-_Kazunari habla mucho de sus amigos pero nunca de ninguna chica.-_ Miaka ladeo la cabeza sin entender. Aquel idioma ¿Era español, acaso? Lo había escuchado en anteriores veces pero no lo comprendía.

-_Victoria, ella no entiende el español.- _Escucho a Midorima hablarlo tan fluido la de cabellos negros se cubrió la boca y luego murmuro un "Lo siento"

-Vicky es de México, de hecho viví por unos años haya…- Dijo Takao con una sonrisa.- Bueno Mia-chan y yo iremos a la biblioteca a estudiar.

-Claro.- Murmuro Midorima mientras tomaba la mano de Victoria y la llevaba escaleras arriba.

-Ella no se caerá Shin-chan ¿Y si la cargas estilo princesa?- Se burlo Takao, Midorima se sonrojo y lo miro mal.

-Cállate, Takao.- Murmuro aun sonrojado, Victoria soltó una risilla seguido de una tos, Midorima la volteo a ver preocupado.

-Suerte y no se exijan mucho ¿Ok?.- Takao miro preocupado a la chica y asintió, Miaka se pregunto el porque de la preocupación de aquellos dos hombres, pero supuso que eso era algo en lo que ella no debía meterse, al fin y al cabo no era asunto suyo.

Ya en la biblioteca, Miaka puso observar lo amplia que era y la enorme colección de libros que había, incluso pudo apreciar algunos pergaminos enrollados en una sección de la biblioteca, paso sus dedos por un estante y noto que había libros en otros idiomas, diferentes tamaños y colores, desgastados y otros no tanto, era dos pisos de aquella biblioteca, tantos libros ¿Quién tendría la vida suficiente para leerlos?

Sawatari Miaka, cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos entre marrón y rojo, su piel era de un tono claro media 1.56 en esa casa, mansión estaría mejor, prácticamente ella se sentía como el bicho raro. Admitía que su compañero Takao era un chico jodidamente guapo e incluso popular, su cabello negro se notaba suave al tacto, ella no lo había tocado pero lo presentía, unos hermosos ojos entre azul y gris, su piel parecía de porcelana, siempre llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa y casi todo el día parecía feliz, pocas veces lo había notado serio y cuando estaba serio segundos después bromeaba.

Cuando vio a sus tutores, según el eran sus tíos, quedo impresionada por la belleza de estos. Midorima Shintarou era joven y hermoso, su cabello de un color peculiar verde, l igual que sus ojos, su piel era un tono mas bajo que el de Takao, no tenía palabras para describirlo simplemente "Hermoso" era lo que su mente decía. La mujer de este no se quedaba atrás, tenia una belleza exótica pero a pesar de que se veía con una personalidad idéntica a la de Takao, se veía demasiado débil, las ojeras debajo de sus bellos ojos y su delgadez delataban que esta sufría de alguna enfermedad… No se quería adelantar a sacar conclusiones.

-¿No son demasiado jóvenes para estar casados?- Pregunto Miaka curiosa, Takao la miro con una sonrisa.

-Victoria tiene diecinueve y Shin-chan emmm esta en los veinte y treinta… ¡O más!- Takao se carcajeo y Miaka lo miro con la ceja alzada, definitivamente el era raro.

De hecho, había notado algo extraño, el aura que rodeaba a Midorima y Takao eran extraña, y no de la buena manera. Eso la había puesto un poco intranquila.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué se sintió, cariño?- Pregunto una cantarina voz.

-Siento un cosquilleo en las manos.- Contesto una voz chillona, un niño de nueve años, probablemente diez, se encontraba frente a un par de cuerpos cubiertos de sangre. Su cabello rubio estaba manchado de sangre, sus ojos dorados mostraba un extraño brillo, tenia una sonrisa extraña.

-Ya tomaste venganza de aquellos que violaron y mataron a tus hermanas y madre, ahora… ¿Vendrás conmigo?- Pregunto la mujer acariciaron los cabellos del infante, el niño cerro los ojos ante el tacto y dejo caer el cuchillo que llevaba en una de sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

-Si… Quiero estar con One-sama para siempre.- El pequeño se abrazo a la mujer y esta le devolvió el abrazo acariciando sus cabellos mientras ladeaba la cabeza de este y acercaba los labios a su cuello.

-Eres un buen niño, Ryouta.- Susurro lamiendo la sangre de los hombres que había salpicado en el pequeño cuello.- Prometo que crecerás y seguirás siendo un buen hombre.

Encajo sus colmillos en aquel pequeño y delicado cuello, el sonoro grito del niño retumbo en aquella abandonada bodega.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-No puedo creer que me hayas casi obligado a venir a tu casa… - Murmuro Mei mientras abría la puerta para ir al baño a ducharse.

-No me gusta que estés sola, ya te lo dije.- Dijo Riko encogiéndose de hombres restándole importancia, Mei bufo y negó.

Salio de la habitación topándose con el padre de su amiga.

-Mei-chan ¿Te quedas hoy?- Pregunto amable, Mei sonrió y asintió con ganas.

-Si, hace tiempo que no duermo en su casa.- El hombre sonrió alegre.

-Te dejo para que te duches, estaré en la oficina por si necesitan algo.- El hombre se retiro y Mei se apresuro al baño.

Era un enorme cuarto. Por su puesto que lo era después de todo el padre de su mejor amiga era el entrenador de un colegio privado de niños ricos, todo era de un color blanco cremoso, excepto por la alfombra que estaba en medio de aquel cuarto, de un bonito color rojo, suspiro cansada, mañana probablemente el moreno le reclamaría por no haber ido con él, pero daba igual tenia todo el fin de semana para estar con el ya sea en su casa o en la de ella. Se sumergió en la bañera con agua caliente, al instante sus músculos se relajaron, pero unos minutos después ya se sentía mareada, entonces recordó a Tetsuya, el no podía durar mas de diez minutos dentro de las aguas termales ya que siempre terminaba al borde del colapso, soltó una risilla.

Salió de la tina, seco su cuerpo y cabello, se puso sus pijamas, que consistía en una short corto y una blusa de tirantes, ambos de color rojo con encaje rojo en los bordes.

Escucho el grito de su amiga y salió apresurada del baño dirigiéndose a paso veloz a la habitación que no se encontraba muy lejos, en el momento que abrió la puerta se quedo paralizada.

Riko estaba en medio de su cama con una mirada de horror en su rostro, una extraña niebla negra la rodeaba, y esa niebla tenía una forma humanoide, no se notaba mucho pero podía ver los brazos de esta rodear a Riko y ladear la que se suponía era la cabeza. El miedo y sorpresa no la dejaban moverse, las piernas le pesaban, no podía gritar.

Le hubiera gustado que eso hubiera pasado en cámara lenta como en las películas para poder hacer algo pero no, esa era la realidad. Todo fue tan rápido, Riko alzo su mano hacia Mei con ojos lloroso, la "cosa" en un rápido movimiento y con fuerza inhumana arranco la cabeza de su amiga dejándola caer al suelo dejando un rastro de sangre por donde rodaba hasta topar con la pata de la mesita de cristal en la que reposaban algunos libros, mientras que el cuerpo de su amiga caía en la cama, un fuerte viento entro por la ventana y la niebla negra desapareció.

Mei grito aterrada y retrocedió hasta topar con la pared del pasillo y caer al suelo tratando de alejarse pero el muro se lo impedía, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Al escuchar aquel grito de terror, Kagetora se levanto de la silla de su escritorio y se apresuro a subir al segundo piso, pudo ver a Mei en el suelo tratando de alejarse de algo mientras que miraba con pánico el cuarto de Riko. Se acerco lentamente, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación asomo su cabeza y al instante quedo paralizado ¿Qué había pasado? Miro a la aterrada chica de cabellos negros que ahora estaba sujetando sus rodillas con fuerza mientras escondía el rostro entre ellas y lloraba desconsoladamente, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

¿Qué había pasado?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fuera de la residencia Aida en uno de los arboles, sentado en una de las ramas estaba sonriente aquella figura negra, sus cabellos se movían con el viento, una sonrisa ladina se asomo por su rostro. Sus rosados ojos se divertían viendo aquella escena que él había provocado.

-Ah, ya cumplí con lo mío.- Susurro mientras paseaba sus mano derecha por el cabello, entonces empezó a saltar por los techos de las casas.

Un joven de cabello castaño claro y bellos ojos verde, que pasaba por ahí vio una sombre saltar entre los techos, dejando un aroma dulzón que empalagaba sus fosas nasales, al instante también sintió el olor a sangre. Ah, ahora lo comprendía, siguió su camino eso no era asunto suyo así que no le interesaba quien había muerto y tampoco se molestaría en perseguir a aquella "persona" con ese olor que le molestaba.

.

.

.

.

**Soy re malaaaaaaaaa y no me arrepiento… Prácticamente hubo mas de el profesor Midorima xD pero dah, un regalo para Nee-san por que la amo con locura y pasión… Y por que me prometió dibujitos en su review :D(?) **

**Riko muriooooooo…. Ahora hare preguntitas respecto a esto….**

**¿Qué piensan de la muerte de Riko?**

**¿Se hacen una idea de quien fue?**

**¿Qué piensa de Victoria y Miaka? Son re lindas ¿Verdad? xD**

**Ahora me voy porque le dije a Mik-ne y Yami-ne que actualizaría ayer pero no lo hice porque… Le prometí un dibujo de Hinata (Naruto) a un amigo le dije "Hare un dibujo de Hinata que hará que te desmayes" el se rio de eso y dijo "Adelante"… Solo llevo un ojo de la nena que amo… Kill me please :'D Yami-nee ya sabe quien es xD(?)**

**Bueno… Dejen su review sabe que esa son la fuente de inspiración para actualizar mas seguido uwu**

**Bubble Black… Al final no lo cambiare me da una perezaaaaa xD**


End file.
